


slight differences

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beginnings, F/F, Genderfluid Doctor, could be read as gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: “I see you took my advice, then,” Bill says, gesturing to the Doctor’s body. She’s wearing suspenders. This regeneration seems to like suspenders. And shirts with rainbows on them.





	slight differences

**Author's Note:**

> For [drabble tag 8](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?page=3) over at femslash100.

The Doctor notices the message three days after her regeneration.

The word _hello_ is written on her psychic paper, in a messy scrawl she remembers from back when she was a Professor with curly grey hair, yapping on about time and space and pears. Terrible things, pears. Bill usually sat in the front row, notebook propped in her lap.

Bill is waiting when the Doctor materializes in her old office. She’s sitting in the dusty old armchair, legs crossed at the ankles, wearing an oversized yellow sweater. It’s jarring. She doesn’t look that different from the day the Doctor first met her, ages ago.

“I see you took my advice, then,” Bill says, gesturing to the Doctor’s body. She’s wearing suspenders. This regeneration seems to like suspenders. And shirts with rainbows on them.

“New and improved,” the Doctor says. “It’s nice to not hear my knees crack when I stand up.”

“And, you know, the woman aspect.”

“That too, definitely,” she agrees with a quick nod of her head. “I think the last time I was a woman was— oh, just over eight hundred years ago.”

“I like it.” Bill smiles—and the Universe help her—the Doctor smiles back.


End file.
